1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to marine lighting systems and more particularly to an illumination device which is mounted to a rearward facing portion of an outboard motor and activates when the motor is reversed.
2. Discussion
Currently, commercially marketed watercraft powered with outboard motors are equipped with U.S. Coast Guard specified navigation lights that serve to mark the port (left), starboard (right), and stem (rear) of the watercraft when these lights are activated during operation of the watercraft in conditions of little or no light. These lighting systems are intended to assist other watercraft operators in identifying the presence of another watercraft and the direction in which it is traveling, but not to facilitate the operation of the watercraft by illuminating the path along which the watercraft operator wishes to travel. It is therefore common practice for these operators to utilize hand-held spotlights when navigating during low-light conditions.
The use of a spotlight when operating such watercraft can be difficult at times since the operator must perform a variety of functions, including steering, operation of the throttle and operation of the mode selector (forward-neutral-reverse), in addition to aiming the spotlight. This difficulty is generally little more than an inconvenience when the watercraft is operated in the forward direction as the majority of the time is spent "cruising" from one point to another. During "cruise" periods, manipulation of the throttle and steering adjustments are usually kept to a minimum. Additionally, use of the spotlight is typically intermittent as the operator will rely on other navigational aids, such as a lighted compass, star positions, outlines of landmarks or lights, and/or navigational buoys to maintain his course.
The difficulty in operating the watercraft increases disproportionately, however, when the outboard motor is operated in the reverse mode, especially when the operator is berthing the watercraft. As the reverse mode is not used for "cruising," throttle changes and steering adjustments are frequently made. Therefore, for watercraft powered by an outboard motor having a combination throttle/tiller, it is a practical requirement for the operator to keep one hand on the throttle/tiller while reversing the watercraft so as to control the speed and direction of the watercraft. Since the use of the reverse mode is generally intermittent, the operator's other hand is required to operate the mode selector which is typically a lever located on the side of the outboard motor. The outboard motors of larger watercraft are typically connected to an operator's console having separate steering and combined throttle/mode controls; these throttle/mode controls provide the capability of switching the operation of the outboard motor into forward, neutral and reverse modes as well as adjusting the speed of the watercraft. In such watercraft, it is therefore essential for the operator to keep one hand on the steering controls and the other hand on the throttle controls.
While berthing, it is advantageous for the operator to have the capability to quickly switch between the forward, neutral and reverse modes so as to improve the speed and precision by which the watercraft is being maneuvered, especially where there is a chance that the outboard motor could collide with an object, such as a dock, a mooring shore or another watercraft. Thus, where the watercraft is equipped with an operator's console, the operator is more inclined to keep one hand on the throttle/mode controls while the other hand remains on the helm or steering wheel. Similarly, the operator who uses an outboard with a combination throttle/tiller desires to have one hand free to operate the mode select mechanism. It is also advantageous to have one hand free while berthing to be able to push the watercraft away from obstacles. These latter two points cannot be emphasized enough, since even a relatively low-speed collision between an outboard motor and an obstruction can disable the watercraft, necessitating a costly repair and stranding the watercraft occupants.
As such, the watercraft operator is forced to operate the steering controls (or combination throttle/tiller controls) with one hand and use his free hand to perform all of the other previously mentioned functions. This obviously impairs the operator's ability to perform these other functions, including the operation of a hand-held spotlight, rendering it more difficult to navigate the watercraft and increasing the risk of a collision. Consequently, there remains a need in the art for a rearward facing illumination device which activates upon reversing the outboard motor and is positioned so as to assist in the rearward navigation of the watercraft.